


集尘碗之舞|Dust Bowl Dance

by sandausdenurnen



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: AU where the Hargreeves are not siblings, Ben and Klaus are not raised as brothers, Gen, M/M, Multi, No Incest, None of them are related
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:27:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 21,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28417590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandausdenurnen/pseuds/sandausdenurnen
Summary: 富家少爷克劳斯+原杀手现保镖五。老哈格里夫某天突然横死，所有遗产都留给独生子克劳斯，却引发了整个地下世界的追杀。人人都想要从雷金纳德的遗产中分一杯羹。在这种人为财死鸟为食亡，无人可信任的状态下，忽然出现的陌生男孩反而成为克劳斯生存的最后一根稻草。
Relationships: Ben Hargreeves/Klaus Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Ben Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Klaus Hargreeves
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 微博归档。从中间开始的三章，并不完整。以后可能补完也可能补不完。

> Well yes sir, yes sir, yes it was me
> 
> I know what I've done, cause I know what I've seen
> 
> I went out back and I got my gun
> 
> I said, "You haven't met me, I am the only son"
> 
> Mumford & Sons <Dust Bowl Dance>
> 
> 我看见你夏天的男孩和你们的毁灭
> 
> 看见男人和他的蛆的荒瘠
> 
> 男孩们已完满并不安于育儿袋
> 
> 我是和你们的先父同样的男人
> 
> 你我都是燧石和沥青的子孙
> 
> 哦，看那电极相交时的接吻
> 
> 狄兰·托马斯《我看见夏天的男孩》

总有一些局面是和聪明人作对的，比如那些不给你时间权衡利弊的局面。

那种“生存，或死亡，这是个问题”的局面——然而这个问题并不是在舞台上，由哈姆雷特用一段冗长却优美的散文问出，而是由一把枪。你可以看到枪口的震动，枪膛因刚刚结束发射而急速向后弹去，一片小火光像无人许愿的流星那样一闪而逝。

子弹已经飞了出去，打着旋，跳着天鹅之死的芭蕾舞者，或者构成整个世界的孤独电子。这就是那种局面——箭已脱弦，木已成舟，你只有两种选择：接受，或不接受。但你不能改变。在子弹射出的瞬间你已经失去了改变的机会。

五号选择不接受。

他向前冲去，身体在空间的涟漪中消失，紧接着，以微秒计数的刹那，他又从空间中钻出，与之前消失的地方隔了五米，一只手将身后的人猛地一推。“闪开！”他喊道，手中依旧举着枪。就是在这个时候。他后来心想，他应该就是在这个时候被击中的。但奇怪的是他当时并没有什么感觉。他立刻开了两枪，将对面的枪手击倒，同时用持枪的手迅速催赶着同伴。“往前跑——别站着，跑！”

但他的同伴就像被胶水粘在了地上，完全迈不动步伐，只有在被他推搡的时候才勉强磨蹭几步。

“克劳斯！”他大叫道，愤怒令他的所有感知都变迟钝了，“快！我需要你动起来！躲到那面墙后——”

这应该是第二次。在他举着枪，将克劳斯掩护在身后，并用后背催促他奔跑时，另外两个枪手进入走廊。他一枪解决了第一个从墙角转过来的脑袋，但第二个开枪开得很快，也打得很准。然而由于他第一次没感觉到什么，因此他以为这是第一次被射中。

背后的阻力终于消失，他几乎是向后摔进墙角的掩蔽之中。

“上帝啊，小五。”克劳斯轻声说，从后头接住了他。他撑着他的手臂直起身来，没有握枪的手按住他觉得疼痛的部位，尽管他不确定那位置具体在哪——他的身上好像压着一只冰箱。

“动起来……”他说，觉得氧气正从鼻子以外的另外一个洞流走，“别停下，克劳斯……”

克劳斯没说什么，危机的意识似乎终于传达到他脑中了。他扶起五号，一只胳膊架在他腋下，另一只手扶住他后背，尽力奔跑起来。五号的眼前开始模糊，但他希望那是因为汗水流进眼睛里，而不是因为缺氧或失血。如果他现在失去意识，他和克劳斯都完蛋了。枪声再度响起。他在看到敌人之前就开始连射，比起击中目标他更想要慑住对方，让他们不敢从掩体里探头。现在已经过了节约子弹的时候了。每一秒，一微秒，都有其价值，因为这是他们赖以求生的全部时间。

克劳斯拉着五号跑出安全出口，绕到前方，掏出车钥匙解锁。

“听着……”五号说，“我需要你开车……”

废话。克劳斯想。在一个嗑嗨的人和一个中枪的人之间？还是前者更加符合交规。

他将五号塞入副驾驶，自己坐在驾驶位上。直到将双手放到方向盘上，他才真正看到上面有多少血。他的呼吸开始颤抖，视野开始漂游，然后他转过头，看了一眼旁边的五号。他的心跳得更快了——他真小。克劳斯心想。他那么小，居然能流那么多血。

“克劳斯……嘿，克劳斯……”五号声音微弱地说，一只手抬起来，按住克劳斯挂在档上的手。“集中精力……好吗？我们要赶紧离开这儿……”

当他终于见到戴夫的时候，他躺在一张金属桌面上，已经变蓝了。他的嘴唇是蓝色的，皮肤也是，他像是刚刚从冰冻的湖里被打捞上来。他的伤口也是蓝色的，伤口边缘凝固的血迹则是小儿碘酒那样的蓝紫色。

但从五号身上涌出来的血是黑红的，蹭到手上却是鲜嫩的浅红。他咳嗽了两声，尽管听起来更像是气管控制不住地抽噎，一点点血泡从他逐渐发白的嘴唇边溢出。

“开车……”他说。

克劳斯发动了车子。

几乎在同时，车后灯被接连的枪声击碎。

“我们要去哪？！”克劳斯喊道，脑袋被五号握枪的那只手强行按低，低得几乎亲吻了方向盘。

“越远越好……”五号咬着牙说，“离后头那辆车越远越好……”

“哦，这倒很明确。”克劳斯说，“我做得到……我觉得。”

“低头……”

这一次，后玻璃粉碎了，几颗子弹打进车座，一颗甚至打歪了后视镜。克劳斯尖叫起来，把头埋在方向盘里。他可能把车开到人行道上去了一点——他心想——但公平地说，那也不完全是那些疯子枪手的错。他本来就很不擅长平行停车。

五号装入了一个新弹夹。他颤抖地吸了一口气，发出一声介于怒吼和痛呼之间的闷哼，紧接着用一只手撑起身体，另一只手向后急射。第一枪打碎追击他们的车的前窗，第二枪直接打入司机的眉心。车子立刻歪七扭八起来。他之后的三枪全部打向轮胎。车子在一阵醉酒的狂欢后，最终撞入街边的一家理发店，引发了人行道和马路上的集体恐慌，人们尖叫着四处逃窜，车子则纷纷向路边急停，为他们让出道路。

五号摔回座位里，这次更大声地咳嗽了一会儿，吐出的血沫溅在收音机的屏幕上。

“我们得找个地方止血……”克劳斯惊恐地说道。

“你真是个小机灵鬼……你怎么懂这么多，嗯？”五号说，听起来像是微笑，“我他妈当然知道我他妈需要止血……在那之前……克劳斯……你的那些药……”

“嗯？”

“你的那些药终于能做点好事了……除了让你大小便失禁以外……”

“嘿！我对我的肠道生物可是非常负责的。我不会让他们去任何厕所以外的地方。”

“行吧。我他妈不在乎……给我一针……快。我疼得像被一只大象踩了……”

“……你怎么知道？你被大象踩过？”克劳斯一只手扶住方向盘，一只手探进座位中间的小储物盒中找针管。

“你猜怎么着，你这个蠢货，在不远的将来也许你可以代我受此殊荣……”五号喘着气说，“到时候我就可以问问你，我的比喻到底准不准确……你还觉不觉得自己……很他妈的幽默？”

注射过吗啡的五号似乎平静了一些。他缓慢，艰难地脱下外套，卷起衬衫检查了一下伤势，然后低低地骂了一句。和他不愿意相信的一样，他中了两枪，一枪在胸部，一枪在腹部，都没有射出创口，说明子弹都在体内。胸部的一枪偏上方，很可能击中了肋骨，肋骨的碎片伤到了肺。腹部那一枪除了疼得像个婊子养的，以及如同新生的泉眼那样迅速地流着血以外，似乎没有触及其他要害。他将西服外套的袖子系在胸部的伤口上方，尽量拉紧，然后用安全带掺在胸部以下，两只手抓着外套的下摆用力压住腹部的伤口。然后他抬起头，看了看窗外的环境。他们还没有开出市区，但一旦上了高速，进入郊区，他们应该能找到一个鲜有人烟的地方暂时停车，做更好的止血措施。

“嘿。”克劳斯说，不需要五号的指示，已经一路向着高速和郊区行驶。“你为什么要这么做？”

“什么……”

“救我。你知道你会被打中。为什么还要这么做？”

“以防你的金鱼脑刚刚过了七秒钟的记忆限制，我再说一遍……我是被你父亲雇佣来保护你的……”

“没有人会为了钱做这种事，小五，你可能觉得我是个白痴——”

“别这么妄自菲薄……把可能去掉……”

“但我懂得人，小五。而且大部分人都是白痴，但他们不会白痴到为了钱不要命的程度。所以为了什么？”

“……我说过了……我欠你父亲一个人情……”

“你愿意为了这个人情丧命吗？是这样吗？你到底欠了那个老头什么东西，嗯？那个老头……一辈子做过的事也不值得一个人……像你这样的人，为他丧命。”

“……你父亲已经死了，克劳斯。我不为死人冒险。”

“那为什么——”

“但你还活着……”

克劳斯惊讶地睁大眼睛，再度回过头来。

五号仰着头，眼睛微微闭起，艰难地呼吸着。他的睫毛随着每一次呼吸以及身体的颤抖而震颤。过了一会儿，他说：“无论你怎么挥霍自己的生命……克劳斯，这是你自己的事……但我对它有不同的看法……我没有时间做算数，那是个抢答题，二选一……看着你死还是让你活着，在我看来这不难选……”

他的手略微地，缓慢地陷入他的胸部以上。男孩几乎可以说是凄惨地咬牙发出一声哀呼，吗啡的作用还没有完全麻痹他的身体内部。他抓住克劳斯的手腕，颤抖地摇头示意他不要再用力了，同时捂住嘴，激烈地咳嗽了两声。

“怎么了？”克劳斯慌乱地说，“我干了什么？是你要我——”

“我知道……”他咳嗽着说，“我知道……我只是为了确认……”

“确认什么？还能不能死得快一点？”

“……子弹的位置……傻逼……”五号说，“还有骨头……是不是碎了……”

“然后呢？”

“好消息是，子弹可能嵌在骨头里……肋骨可能碎了，但没有完全断掉……”他将手从嘴边拿开，将血迹抹在后座上。“坏消息是，我的肺受伤了……如果没有及时的医疗干预可能会造成血气胸和窒息。”

“怎么，我完全没想到这一点！”克劳斯说，“我还以为你喝点婴儿奶粉就又能活蹦乱跳了！——说真的，别讲些显而易见的废话了，告诉我怎么办！”

五号瞥了他一眼。克劳斯已经对伤口做了简单的包扎，缠住止血带。他的手很轻柔，虽然颤抖不止，但胜在灵巧。五号多少有点疑惑：他在哪里受过训练？虽然他简单地指导了克劳斯要怎么做，但他说得很慢，时不时就要停下来休息。然而克劳斯似乎知道怎么做。他几次在指示之前就做出正确的处理，让五号有些惊讶。

“我们往前走……”他思考着，谨慎地说，“我认识一个医生，他就在……就住在罗根……大约一小时的车程……如果走高速……他会帮我们……”

“罗根。了解。”克劳斯说。“嗨，你就躺在后座上，嗯？小人？我会搞定的。”

“你只需要直着往前开……注意看指示牌……别超速……”五号说，“如果你连这也搞不定……我就现在杀了你，然后自杀……”

“天，小五。”克劳斯说，坐回驾驶座，“一句谢谢就能解决的事儿……”

当克劳斯顺着五号指示的方向开到一家牙科诊所的门前，他多少有点紧张了。也可能那小孩不像他装出来的那么清醒？也可能他太久没看牙医了，现在牙医也治外科？

但他没有多问，他不想浪费五号的精力。五号的状态越来越差了，在路程的最后几分钟甚至很难让他保持清醒，尽管克劳斯把他那个巧克力布丁擦屁股的笑话讲了一遍又一遍，每一次都能引起五号微弱的笑声——他的记性也变差了，克劳斯想，几分钟前说过的话他就会忘记。他也比之前爱笑了，虽然可能那只是吗啡的作用。

克劳斯走到诊所门前，已经过了牙医下班的时间，大门上着锁，虽然里头的灯还亮着。挂号的前台空置，走廊里的长椅上也没有坐一个人。克劳斯又紧张起来，连续地急促地按着门铃。万一里头没人怎么办？万一他们找不到人，在这个鸟不拉屎的地方又没有医院，他就只能叫救护车。然后会发生什么？人们会在他的车后座发现一个中了枪的，奄奄一息的十三岁孩童，他们会搜出他的全部毒品，还有一些属于五号的枪械，然后他就会被警察带走。到时候那些狗娘养的杀手就能很容易找到他在哪儿了，而他的小守护天使却不在他身边。他有可能会死在救护车上，有可能会死在手术台上……克劳斯继续猛按门铃。真要是那样的话，他想，那倒不如现在就拿出他的全部家当，两人来一场墓门前的狂欢。五号可能也会欣然接受的，他打了镇痛剂，心情变得很好……

一个人从里面打开诊所的大门。

克劳斯愣了一下，意识到自己完全走了神，甚至没有看到有人从里面出来，走过走廊。开门的人有一张柔和的亚裔面孔，个头不高，看上去颇为年轻，上身仍穿着蓝色医护服，虽然下身已经换成西裤了。

“你没看到门上写的时间吗。”医生说道。他的口吻很平静，吐字很轻柔，以至于这句挺冲的话听起来都彬彬有礼。

“……呃，你是本吗？”克劳斯试探地说。

“对你来说是李医生。”牙医说道。

“太好了！”克劳斯拍了拍手，“听着，本杰明，我儿子非常非常淘气，他一口气吃了十个棉花糖花生酱三明治，现在牙疼得厉害，你能不能……那个什么……”

“首先，我刚刚说过我已经下班了。”名叫本的牙医说道，终于露出一丝不悦的表情，“其次，我觉得你儿子应该去看的不是牙医，是内科。”

“太对了！不仅是内科还有外科！您真是神医！”

医生不易察觉地犯了一个白眼，叹出一口气——一个克劳斯到了今天已经非常熟悉的表情，因为五号一天要做三十次，那种“我真的没时间应付你的愚蠢”的表情——紧接着关上大门。

“等等！等等等等等——”克劳斯连忙拉住他，不顾医生流露出明显的厌烦和不满，“好吧，不说屁话时间到了。我需要你的帮助，拜托，就一秒钟……我有个朋友，他可能也是你的朋友，也可能不是，取决于我毒驾之后是不是找对了位置……”医生的表情更加不满了，也许还有点恐惧，“但他需要医疗救助。他叫五号……我知道这是个很白痴的名字，感觉就像哪个父母醉酒打桥牌随便按牌名取的但我发誓我没有撒谎……”他没有意识到本的表情已经完全变了。

“认真的？”医生说，“你就不能一开始就告诉我名字？”

本跟随克劳斯走到他停车的位置。车后门打开的瞬间，本捂住的嘴。

“上帝啊，五号。”他叹道。

“很难说祂在乎……”五号抬了抬眼睛，虚弱，疲惫地笑道，“你也好，本。”

两人将五号抬入诊所的诊室，遵照本所说的为了保持他的上身尽量水平。当克劳斯要把五号放在牙科椅上的时候，本挥了挥手，径直走到诊室尽头，一面挂着牙科模型和示意图的墙边，然后推动了一下放置模型的橱柜。

“老天爷……”克劳斯惊叹着，看到一间全新的——或者应该说是更旧的——诊室出现在柜子后面。这一间没有放置牙科椅，而是在中央有一张手术床。

“把他平放在上面……小心……”医生说。

克劳斯十分小心，虽然他的眼睛已经在四处乱看了。

“所以这是个什么地方？”他说，“我猜要么是个地下诊所，要么是个性爱地窖，无论哪个——”

本抬头看了他一眼。

“是地下诊所。”过了一会儿，他说。

“哦……”克劳斯露出失望的表情。

本摇了摇头，将盖在五号身上的西装外套揭开一点，皱起眉头。

“你被打中几次？”

“两次……”

“确定吗？”

“大概吧……”

“子弹类型？”

“M9，9毫米……”

“出口？”

“没有……”

本点了点头，表情稍微平静了一些。

“你在这儿看着他。”他对克劳斯说，“我去换个衣服。如果有变化就喊我。”

“当然，当然……”克劳斯说，眼睛还在左顾右盼，观察那些手术器材，包括平放在桌上一字排开的手术刀。

“嘿，别乱碰。”医生说。

“不乱碰不乱碰。”

“我说真的，这关系到卫生——”

“如果他敢碰一下……”手术台上的五号说，“我就把他的手剁掉……”

“嘿！这不还是不卫生吗！”克劳斯叫道。但他把自己的手缩回来了，并且离手术刀远远的。

本笑了一下。克劳斯不确定是不是他看错了。医生很快走出橱柜。他笑起来还挺好看的。克劳斯想。

“所以，你们俩是怎么认识的？”克劳斯说，两只手放在一只滑凳上，坐在上面滑来滑去。医生让他尽量远离手术台避免污染。他听不清医生和五号之间的具体对话，但可以看到他将氧气瓶推过来，把氧气面罩套在男孩口鼻间。

“不是现在，克劳斯。”本说道，声音在口罩里有点发闷，将一只血袋和盐水分别挂在输液杆两侧。

“为什么？你们大夫不是很喜欢在手术室里休闲吗？”克劳斯说，“听听音乐，聊聊球队，就像《神奇博士》——”

“我不是神奇博士。”本说，“而且你的声音不是音乐。”

“嘶！你伤到我的感情了！我刚刚还想夸夸你的肱二头肌，但既然你这么说话……那我要告诉你，你的头型特别土你知道吗？”

本抬头看了他一眼。出乎他意料的是五号的身体动了一下。他低下头，看到五号一只手放在氧气面罩上，正在偷笑。

“……你也是这么想的？”本有些生气地，俯下身小声说，“你之前还夸过我的头型很有文化！”

这次克劳斯听到了。他差点笑到凳子底下。

然后他就后悔了。因为本大步走过来，将他连人带凳子推到橱柜外面。在那之前还不忘摘下手套。

过了几分钟——在克劳斯的心中就像过了几小时——本又从里面出来了。克劳斯无聊至极，正在和柜子里一个牙模说话，因此本推开橱柜时差点打中他的鼻子。

“嗨！”克劳斯招着手，“你出来了。太好了。我可以进去了吗？我保证不再侮辱你的头型了……其实真的挺有文化的，就像二战时候那个打字员——”

“你可以进去。”本叹口气说，“五号想跟你说句话。”

“哦不。”克劳斯说。“不……你不是……他没有……刚刚他还在和我们开玩笑……”

“冷静点。他情况稳定。”本拍了拍他的肩膀，有些惊讶地发现他是真的在发抖，“我刚刚给他上了麻醉，他还有五分钟就会睡着，在那之前有些话想要嘱咐你。”

“……比如把他的遗产留给我？”一听说五号没事，克劳斯的精神又高涨起来，开起了玩笑。

“我怀疑你的遗产纠纷已经够受了。”本摇了摇头，拿出一件消毒服，“套上这个，戴上口罩，不要碰他。不要摸手术台上的任何地方。”

克劳斯一进去，就听到心电监护仪规律的跳动声——一个他极度厌恶的，令他焦虑，紧张，身体发冷的声音。但此时此刻他又明白能听到这个声音总比听不到的好。

五号平躺在手术台上，一只干净的床单盖在腰部以下。他的上半身裸露着，心电仪器的几个感应端贴在胸口两侧，身上的血迹已经被擦干净，只有盖住伤口的两片纱布上还渗着一点暗红。克劳斯觉得心里原本并不存在的一部分忽然有了实体，变得沉重，下坠，让原本就糊涂，纷乱的念头更加拥挤。他说不上那是怎样的一部分（他又如何定义从未有过的东西呢）。但当他看着五号苍白，纤瘦，完全只是一个孩童的身体骨骼，他感到一种愤怒，紧接着是迷茫。这样的事怎么会发生呢？他想。这样的事本不该发生。一切都颠倒过来了。没有一点道理。

五号的睫毛微微颤动了一下，慢慢睁开眼。他看到克劳斯坐在旁边，有些放心地露出笑容。

“嘿。”

“嘿。小人。你觉得怎么样？”

“觉得和中枪了一样。”

“那可太好了。恭喜你答对了。”

“克劳斯……”他的脑袋动了动，似乎不适应氧气面罩戴在脸上的感觉，“克劳斯，你听我说……过一会儿本会开始手术，这可能需要四到十二个小时，谁也说不好……在那之后，我可能需要十二个小时才能醒来。前提是我还活着的话。”

“哦，你会活着的，小伙计。你会活着。”

“我叫你进来不是为了听正能量演讲，克劳斯……我们需要考虑一切可能……如果我死了，本会保护你，直到一个我和他都信任的人来接我的班。”

“不，五号，不……我只信任你。”

“我没有说你和我都信任的人……我说的是我和本都信任的人……你的意见不重要，你懂吗？”

“……”

“但如果我活下来的话……麻醉要十二个小时失效，然后我需要至少一到两天的时间才能恢复基本功能……”

“……你好像在说一台微波炉。”

“在那之间，我需要你就在这儿呆着，听本的话，哪儿也不要去。”

“知道知道。我哪儿也不会去。谁进了牙医诊所还想去别的地方啊？”

“克劳斯……克劳斯——”他的声音呛住了，于是他摘下氧气面罩。他的声音大了一点，“克劳斯，我需要你认真地听我说……你要承诺我……哪里也不会去……”

“当然，当然，小五。”克劳斯赶紧又坐下来，“我承诺。哪儿也不会去。本医生说什么就是什么，我都听。等等这句话好像味道有点不对……”

“不……克劳斯……”五号喘着气说，“你不明白……我要你承诺，你会尽一切努力，想尽一切办法，将生存当做第一目标。”

克劳斯不再说话了。

“如果诊所里最安全，那么就待在这里……如果除了本之外不让任何人看到你最安全，那么就找个洞把自己埋起来，我不在乎……如果吃三明治比吃汉堡更安全，你就他妈的只吃三明治……你明白吗？我要你把一切精力集中在活下去这一件事上，因为我们会成功的。”五号的声音越来越小，但却不知为何听起来越发清晰。“如果我能活下来，我会一路送你到目的地……我保证……所以你最好也给我你的保证因为老天在上这是你最起码能为我做的……不要嗑药。听到了吗？不要嗑药……保持警觉，保持呼吸……因为老实说，这才是我救你的原因。”

克劳斯睁大眼睛。

“因为你是个好人，克劳斯。而且是最好的那一批……至少是我见过的，而我见过很多人……你不能……你值得有一辈子的时间来搞清楚自己的问题，做出改变或者不做，随你乐意，但没有人有权把这一机会夺走……你明白吗？”

克劳斯并不太明白。但他还是点了点头。

“不要让他们……或者你自己……夺走这个机会。”

克劳斯低头看向自己的手。五号纤细的，指节发白的手正握着它，用一种非常微弱，但足以碾碎他的心的力量。

“那个……你说我是个好人，是什么意思？”过了一会儿，他问道。

但五号没有回答。

他抬起头，发现男孩的眼睛再度闭起来。麻醉生效了。但他却感到一阵恐惧。他想要叫醒他。如果他再也醒不过来要怎么办？克劳斯想。如果这是他对自己说的最后一句话。

“不，小五，你不能说完了这句话就走。”他小声说，“你不能说完你一个月来对我说的最善意最好听的一句话就离开你知道吗？这很混球。一级混球。比把你全家的家庭照片都换成史蒂夫·布西密还要混球——”

身后的柜门又一次敞开。

“出去。”本说。

他竖起一只手指，阻止了克劳斯还想说的任何一句话。

“现在。”

克劳斯沉默着，但他还是不肯动弹。

“如果你再不出去我会在你身上打进海量麻醉，从今以后地球上的任何药品都再也不能让你嗨起来。你的选择。”

克劳斯咽了一口唾沫，然后从橱柜缝里钻出去了。


	2. Chapter 2

两天后克劳斯发现，本是一个一流的外科大夫，但他只是个三流的牙医。

本的诊所门可罗雀。这不单单是因为它地处罗根这个东西不靠，鸟不拉屎的小镇，同时也是因为，本实在是个很三流的牙医。病人们叫他“另一个李医生”，因为同一个镇子上还有一个姓李的牙医，诊所就开在三个街区开外，那才是小镇人们口中的正牌“李医生”。只有在正牌李医生诊所约满，而病人又牙痛难忍，实在不能等个一星期的时候，才会想起镇上还有“另一个李医生”。才会想起本。

然而对此本没有任何怨言，不表现出一丝忌恨的样子，也完全不肯提高。如果没有患者，他就坐在自己的牙科椅上打盹儿，玩糖果迷，或者和前台的护士聊《权力的游戏》。每当护士说“……但是，他们说，另一个李医生颜值高啊。”本就一阵脸红，然后开心地傻笑。他对待每一个病人都充满耐心，保持微笑，尤其喜欢哄小孩——因为他几乎百分百会把他们弄哭——并不在乎他们把他当成第二选项。因为到了夜晚，他的工作才真正开始。

克劳斯第一次见到本真正的病人，是在他来到这里的第二天。大约就是他和五号来拜访的差不多时间，黄昏时分，诊所里最后一个护士也下班了。两个穿西装的男人前来敲门。本将他们引到那间柜橱门后的手术室。克劳斯不知道手术室中发生了什么。说真的，大部分他知道的不是通过偷听，就是靠窥视门缝，因为他被绑在一张诊床上，正苦熬戒断，但根据这些碎片的知识以及第一天的见闻，他已经可以八九不离十地猜到，本是个地下黑医。看牙仅仅是装点门面，他真正的职业和收入是为黑帮做外科医生。

至于克劳斯自己为什么被一个黑医绑在铁床上，那就是另一个故事了。

五号的手术一共进行了六个小时，其间本会偶尔出来一次，喝一口水，吃一只能量棒，稍微打十分钟的盹，休息一下眼睛。而克劳斯，坐在橱柜外面，基本和每个牙模都说了一遍话，甚至给他们起了名字，编排了比《绝望主妇》还复杂的关系，渐渐意识到一种强烈的焦躁。他知道戒断反应就快要开始了。

他可以现在就走出诊所，走到车里，把他的宝贝拿出来，该干嘛干嘛，然后再装作若无其事地走进诊所。没有人会发现。就算本发现，他也没有余力管他，他还有一台手术要做呢。

然而，脑海中的某个角落，他始终能感受到五号的手放在他手上的触觉——冰凉，柔软，同时是虚弱和有力的。男孩的手指纤细修长，指尖和指腹都长着粗糙的枪茧，但从外表看，它们就像一个钢琴演奏家的手。一个很年轻的钢琴演奏家——想想他的生命有多少可能性。克劳斯的脑子说。想一想，其他像他这个年龄的孩子们都在干啥。想想你在这个年龄都在干啥。但他躺在那里，因为 _你_ ，你却想着去嗨。

这个声音成功了。它一次又一次地使克劳斯抵御住去车里的欲望。但随着身体逐渐的变化，它也一次比一次弱。就在克劳斯觉得自己快要抵抗不住时，柜门最后一次打开，本从里面走出来，这一次推着一张床。

五号躺在床上，双目紧闭，脸色完全是灰白的，气管插管被两张胶带固定在他微张的嘴唇之间。许多说不上名称的其他管子从他身上探出来，杂乱又残忍，让克劳斯不敢辨认。细瘦的手臂外侧插着静脉输液管，内侧是输血管，两侧的针头简直能碰在一起。

“他没有……他还……他不会是……”克劳斯结结巴巴地说。

“手术还算顺利。”本平静地说，尽管声音透出掩饰不住的疲惫。“我这里有一个隔离病房。我会在旁边照看他，直到他脱离危险。”

“我，我可以……”克劳斯松了一口气，这时他才意识到自己汗如雨下，不断吸着鼻子。戒断的第一期症状。“我可以照看他。”

“恕我直言，克劳斯。”本从口罩之上露出的黑眼睛冷冷地打量了他一下。“你看起来反而更需要看护。不过我一人不能两用。我建议你自己走到那个柜子里，然后我会从外面把门锁起来。”

“这，这主意不错……”不等他脑子来得及反应，他的嘴先说出来了。

不，这主意他妈的馊透了。他的另一半脑瓜尖叫道。那里头恐怕全是麻药。

但他还是不由自主地走过去。本似乎根本没有想到这一点，跟在他身后，准备锁门。

“嘿，你不介意把取出来的子弹给我当纪念品吧？”克劳斯边走边说，“我觉得这很有教育意义，你说呢，当你突然意识到自己的生命也许对某人来说值个屁的时候——”

“晚安，克劳斯。”本眯起眼。克劳斯很确定他在口罩后头微笑。

然后他从外侧锁上门。

等到克劳斯意识到整个打扫一空的手术室里没有一滴残余的药物，就连水池都被冲刷干净时，他骂出了声。他的脚下意识地踢倒最近的一个物品，然后他才发现那是一只凳子——他先前坐里头滑个不停的那支。他将凳子扶起来，看见上面贴了张纸条。

“滑得快乐。如果你想呕吐，这会帮大忙的。——本杰明·李。”

“操你妈！！”克劳斯再度将凳子踢倒。

接近破晓时分，本才回来。他走推开橱门时，克劳斯正缩在墙角，浑身被汗水湿透，颤抖不止。他已经吐过三回了（幸好手术室里还配有一间密封良好的厕所），并且方便了几回。由于脱水，他的眼睛充血，视野摇晃，脑子晕眩。但他仍然第一时间向出口冲去。

本没有给他机会。他用脚立刻卡住了大门。

“地上放了这么多矿泉水，你没看到吗？”医生说，“你需要补充水分，还有不要在地上坐着。柜子里有床垫，床单，你需要保持体温。”

“我需要的……医生……你可以给我。”克劳斯说，已经不在乎自己看起来有多凄惨，狼狈。“你可以给我，医生，你有那么多……对你来说这不算什么，嗯？就像亿万富翁往游泳池里撒钱，我知道，因为我很有钱……”

“退后，克劳斯。”医生说，声音严厉且冰冷，“退后，坐到那张床上去，躺下。”

“好吧，好吧，李医生……你没必要这么凶……”克劳斯说，举起双手，慢慢向后退，“我不是怕打针的宝宝，嗯？我最喜欢打针了……每次我妈妈带我去医院接种……那些小屁孩，哭得震天响，但我呢，一声不出……妈妈总说‘看看他，命中注定是个人物’，嗯？但她想的人物是我爸爸。在她眼里只有我爸爸，我爸爸就像她的神，她对他言听计从，但我呢……如果我像爸爸，她就夸我，最后永远要带着他的名字。但如果我不像呢？她就哭……她从不责备我，或者打我，像爸爸那样……她只会哭……李医生，你不知道我有多么恨她哭，而且为了什么呢？为了我不能更像一个虐待我，辱骂我，将我当成一个试验品的人？”

他能见到医生的目光变得柔软了。随着他越来越后退，声音越来越颤抖，泪水渐渐盈满他淡绿褐色的眼睛（他知道自己有一双漂亮的眼睛，克劳斯很清楚，没有多少人能抗拒他的眼睛），医生渐渐不再那么步步紧逼。他慢慢走向他，脚不再抵住大门。他伸出一只手臂，做出扶持的手势，发现克劳斯并不拒绝时，他走得更近了，嘴唇向下弯出一个动感情的弧线，轻轻说着，“哦，克劳斯。伙计……”

这就是他在等的。

他等到本几乎走到自己跟前，离大门已经很远时突然冲出——因为你要么从外面把他反锁在内，要么从里面把他反锁在外，你不能从里面把他反锁在里面。他冲向大门，抓住门锁，准备一出去就向车子狂奔——去他的钢琴家，可能性。他心想。他对五号的承诺是他会呆在这里，活着，但没有承诺以什么样的方式。只要他在两天之内不要耗空——他应该不会耗空——那么他就不需要再出去买，他就不会打破承诺。最坏的情况下，他总能从诊所偷些——

一个金属撞击的声音在他身后响起。然后他感到一个冰冷，坚硬的东西抵住后背。哦不……他心想……这不可能……说真的？

“你哪怕碰一下那个门锁，克劳斯，我对天发誓。”本医生在他身后，右手伸直，一把上了膛的手枪抵在他的肩胛骨中央。

“……有这个必要吗，医生？”克劳斯说。但他已经把双手举起来了。“你要在自己救治生命的地方杀人吗？”

“哦。在这地方死掉的人恐怕比你见过的死人都多。”本用他那温柔的亚裔英语说道。“但这不是问题。因为我不会杀你。如果你坚持不遵循医嘱，我只会……你知道……对你的腿来一枪。或者你的手。取决于你更喜欢用哪儿思考。但肯定不是脑。因为你显然不会用它。”

“实话实说，医生？我单纯听你这句话都要硬了。”克劳斯说。

本发出一声哼笑，听起来并不是因为恼怒，反而像是饶有兴趣。

“听着，医生，我不明白你为什么……对我这么执着……虽然我知道自己很迷人——”

“自我感觉不要太良好。我这么做只是为了帮一个朋友守住约定。”

“你和他的约定包括用枪指着一个共同好友的心脏吗？”

“当心点，克劳斯。我们之间还没到那程度。”

“哦，亲爱的。我觉得我们之间早就超越了那程度。因为我的原则一向是在床上谈死，在墓前做爱。”

“非常浪漫，克劳斯，现在，我需要你坐到这张床上。”

“你会加入我吗，医生？”

“也许。”

“这答案不够好，医生，为你事后起诉我留下了很大门路。”

“克劳斯……”

“再说，五号会怎么想，嗯？他为了救我差点丧命，就为了让你在几小时后再往我身体里打两颗子弹——”

他不该搬出五号。克劳斯意识到。话一出口他就后悔了。因为他感到一阵剧痛——不是子弹打入身体的剧痛，他还不知道那是种什么感觉——而是手臂被扭住，肩膀几乎脱臼的剧痛。医生不知何时收起了枪，改用两只手扭住他的双臂，将他的上身强行压了下去，不得不顺着那股力量前进。

“嘿！嘿……你弄疼我了……”他喊道，“我知道你比看上去的更强壮了，可以了吧？嗯？虽然我更喜欢有艺术气息的……”

“你怎么敢。”医生说。“你怎么有这种胆量……”

他将他往前推了几步，直到他的前胸卡在一张桌台上。这张桌子原本放着医疗和手术器械，现在已被收拾一空，仅仅留下一些用过的器具：剩余的纱布，镊子，托盘，以及盘子上一些颜色黯淡，细碎的金属，上面似乎还沾着某种东西。克劳斯盯着看了一会儿，才终于弄明白那是什么。他的呼吸停止了。

“你说你想要把取出的子弹留作纪念——这儿。这就是纪念。”医生愤怒，又带着一丝疼痛的声音说。“那个完整的？虽然被压瘪了，头部变形，因为它穿过并打碎了一根肋骨，你可以把它做成项链。那些炸成碎片的？一共十五片？从他的肚子里取出来的？我不知道……也许可以做成手环。我对首饰没有了解。但你知道我对什么很有了解吗？”

克劳斯无法出声。他甚至不确定自己能不能呼吸。他感到一阵疼痛，混杂在几小时前就已经遍布全身的，痉挛的疼痛中，还有一阵呕吐的欲望，混杂在一直以来折磨着他的呕吐欲望中。但他知道，那是一种不一样的痛苦。他顺从地被医生翻转过身，按在桌面上。

“我对枪伤很有了解。而不管因为什么理由五号看起来对你比对其他人要仁慈，相信我，他不总是这样的。尤其是，他不总会用自己的身体替别人挡枪子儿，明明白白地知道后果可能是他自己的命。事实上，他从没有这么做过。因为你猜怎么着？当一个十三岁的孩子中枪的时候，致死的概率比成年人还要高百分之四十到六十。所以你最好弄清楚，当我说我是为一个朋友守住约定，我的意思是不惜一切手段。我不会让朋友的血白流。所以，不管是用枪用棍还是用绑的，我都会让你活着度过戒断期，克劳斯。至于你的预后反馈怎么样，老实说，我不在乎。”

他说着，用手指了一下。

这一次，克劳斯一言不发，两腿一抬就躺到了金属床上。

第三天夜晚，本没有病人，因此他来陪克劳斯聊了一夜。

“你都不睡觉的吗？”克劳斯说。本刚刚解开他手脚的绑带，将他扶起来，为他擦拭身上的汗水，尽管他已经不太流汗了。他也不太呕吐了。他可以吃一些简单的流食，喝些蛋白质饮料。遍布全身的痉挛的疼痛和瘙痒正在渐渐褪去。

“我有睡眠障碍。”本说，手劲一如既往地轻柔。“我一天只需要睡三小时。”

“天啊。那你的皮肤还这么好。告诉我……这是个亚裔秘诀吗？我这么说算种族歧视吗？”

“我不给屎，克劳斯。我也不知道这是不是亚裔秘诀……胳膊抬起来。”

他的手游走在他的臂弯。

“嗨，有人说过你看起来像两个人吗？”克劳斯说。“有的时候，你就像隔壁的好好医生，医术不怎么样，但特别好相处。有时候，你自己就像个冷血黑帮。如果你的病人斜眼看你，你会伪造诊断书置他于死地。”

“我从没做过这种事。”本说。“但谢谢你的褒奖。”

“这很性感。”克劳斯说，对他的脖子吐着气，“你用枪指着我，用擒拿术对付我，又在这几天里照顾我的吃喝拉撒，无微不至……帮我摆脱毒瘾……我不知道哪一个你更性感。”

“如果这是你诱导我让你复吸的方式，克劳斯，趁早放弃吧。这不管用。”

“什么？……不，不不不。我……我都快熬过去了。我现在几乎不想那个……我不让自己想那个。而且大多时候我能做到。我只是……我说的是真心话。”

医生停下动作。他的眉毛垂下来，正视克劳斯一眼，然后把温暖的湿毛巾交到他手上。

“下半身你自己来。”医生说，“我要打个盹儿。”

“当然。”克劳斯说。“如果你偷看，我不怪你。”

“我会怪我自己。闭上嘴擦你的腿，克劳斯。你闻起来像只火鸡。”

“所以，你们是怎么认识的，嗯？你和五号。”

本微微睁开一只眼，克劳斯知道他没有真的睡着。

“什么意思？”

“你之前告诉过我时机不对。现在呢？你闲着没事干，你又不想看我的下半身。所以？现在是个好时候了吗？”

“……他什么都没告诉你？”

“哦你知道他的。如果他能不拉开裤子撒尿他已经这么做了。永远那么谨慎，那么讲效率。‘我们没有时间勒，哔哔哔，哔哔哔’。”

他模仿五号刚进入变声期的尖细嗓音。这引起本一阵不由自主地发笑。

“我是他的医生。”本回答。

“……什么。那种……主治医生？他小时候有什么疾病还是……？”

“他真的什么都没有告诉过你，嗯？”

“别卖关子了。”

“好吧。我猜。他至少不会为了这个就杀了我……他在一个实验室长大。这点他说过吗？”

“……他说过他没有父母。我以为这只是一种……你知道。比喻性质的。就好像我会对人说我没有父亲一样。”

“他字面意义上没有父母。他是从一根试管里诞生的。同时诞生的还有四十三个试管婴儿。他们全都为了一个项目而生。”

“……”

“这个项目叫‘伊卡洛斯’。”

“你有过那种年头吗，克劳斯？当你还年轻的时候，那么年轻，又那么天真，对未来充满憧憬，还有野心。你觉得自己可以改变世界，同时可以积攒一定财富，多一点钱总不会是坏事，对不对？你觉得你值得每一项成就，每一分别人投注在你身上的金钱，汗水，你那么自信，以至于你都不去怀疑……现实是否太过美好，你的回报是否太过丰厚，这一切……是不是散发着浓烈的腐臭，就像尸体的腐臭那样？”

“……呃……也许？……我是说……我小学时已经开始挂科了……差点没能进入高中，然后我从高中时开始用药，和全世界最低等的大学擦肩而过，爸爸差点打断我的腿……自信从来不是我生命的主题。”

“哦，那你真幸运，克劳斯……不是说我不同情你的遭遇，伙计，你过得真是一团糟。但我是另一种程度的一团糟。你瞧，我一直是个优等生，我是个亚洲人，说到底。我的父母不会接受外科医生以下的未来，而我很聪明……也许没五号聪明。但他有在作弊……我很聪明，而且我很努力。我从十三岁起一天只睡三小时，剩下的全部时间用来学习。我是年级第一，州第一，全国第一……我升入哈佛，升入医学院，保送博士……我是个明星。所以，当某个实验室以年薪五十万美元录用我做一个小小的研究员时，我甚至没有怀疑。我觉得这是我应得的。我的努力，血汗，终于有了称职的回报。”

“……”

“直到我意识到，这一切都不是我想的那样。你瞧，克劳斯，我是个医学生。我知道，人类生命科学的进步依赖一些物种的牺牲。我不会犹豫杀死一只小白鼠，或者做脊蛙实验，或者其他的动物实验。我会觉得难过，恶心，甚至连夜连夜地做噩梦，但我下得去手。因为我相信，这一成果将拯救无数人。那些刚一出生就受到病痛折磨的人，那些生来贫困，用不起高端药品的人，那些天真烂漫的生病的孩子，他们甚至没来得及走出病房的大门，体验世界的多彩，死神就已经站在他们的门口了。一切都有代价，克劳斯，而我明白这一点。但不是这种。不是这样的代价。不是牺牲这些我本来想救助的孩子。

“你瞧，克劳斯，我可以说是看着他们长大，从育儿仓开始。他们在六岁时才被释放出育儿仓，而那时候他们已经具有十六岁少年的智力了，因为他们每一次睡眠都是一次深层学习，十小时内可以达到普通人一到两年的知识储备。等到他们真正长成少年的时候，十三四岁，十六七岁，他们会像一个百岁老人一样睿智，精通万物……所以他们每一个人都像一个成熟的少年那样，尽管声音稚嫩，尽管他们只能坐在轮椅上，被那些成年实验员推来推去，但他们活泼，好动，情感充沛，且思维敏捷。我从没见过这样一群有天赋的孩子，我从没见过这样……漂亮的，善良的孩子。但他们生来就是为了毁灭——‘我看见夏天的男孩在毁灭，使金色的地区荒芜’——他们一个个死去。脏器衰竭，免疫疾病，能力过载……你所想到的各种凄惨的方式。而我什么都不能做。我是他们的‘医生’，但我什么都不能做。”

“五号……他说他欠我父亲一个人情……”

“哦。这是好听点的说法。要我看，老雷金纳德只是利用此一战在政界成名，然后实现他自己的目的。”

“……什么意思？”

“在这些孩子们满十岁的时候——活下来的那一些——准备发动一场反叛。并不是说实验室里的那些人没有预料到，但他们低估了这些孩子的能力——经过非人的痛楚和折磨得来的能力，还有他们深层学习后的知识。最终的结果，他们掌控了实验室，而你的父亲，雷金纳德·哈格里夫，违背了所有警界，高层，以及情报组织的愿望，决定帮助这些孩子活下来。他和他们谈判了十天十夜，没有间隔，没有换人，与此同时在政府中斡旋，靠媒体和民意获得支持。最后，他们达到了一个共识。剩下的孩子都活了下来。他们得以被送到一个安全的区域，自由活动，像一个普通人那样生活。”

“……耶稣基督啊。”克劳斯说。“真不敢相信。爸爸曾经还是个在乎儿童权益的人。”

“很抱歉让你失望。但老哈格里夫的努力最终的现实成果却十分微小。因为大部分孩子在重获自由后没多久都一一夭折了，和在实验室里一样。结果证明，基因操纵并不能让你走很远。但五号是一个例外——这就是他名字的来源，因为他是五号实验体——直到现在，他还没有显现出器官衰竭或免疫能力下降等常见症状。我不知道这仅仅是时间原因还是他就是被选中的那一个。但基督在上我不会让他在我面前死去。他是 _唯一的一个_ 。”

“你知道，这不是你的错，本。”

“……哈？”

“我知道你责怪自己。我一生中有很多后悔的事，让梅花落满南山的那种后悔。我知道自责的滋味。那是最摧毁人的一种滋味。但我知道你尽力了。你遵守自己的心跳，并且做到了最好。我知道……因为如果不是这样，五号不会这么信任你。”

“你什么都不知道，克劳斯。”

“哦？是这样吗？本？你又知道我什么呢？除了我是个瘾君子，是个累赘，是个用你的朋友当挡箭牌的卑鄙小人。你知道我什么？你什么也不知道。你天天帮我处理呕吐物，带我去厕所，帮我擦拭身体，好像我和一个智齿发炎的病人没有什么不同，你装作我的每一句话只是一个流氓的调情。但打从心眼里，我认识你比你认识我更深。”

“是什么让你得出这个结论呢，克劳斯？你甚至高中都没毕业。”

“我不需要高中毕业就知道你是个善良到骨子里的人，本。你那么善良以至于你会因为解剖一只青蛙而做噩梦。更不必说你看着一群孩子受折磨那么多年，而你还是其中一员。如果给你一个机会，你会为其中任何一个牺牲自己，但你没有那个机会。所以你才这么对我。你对我负责，因为这是你唯一能为五号做的，除去救了他的命，在我看来这已经很了不起了。你变成一个黑医因为你别无选择。在那次反叛以后，没有任何一家医院愿意雇你，但你还是想要做救治人命的工作，不是简简单单地拔一颗蛀牙，而是将人从死亡的边缘拉回来，因为这就是你终其一生，付出所有努力想要做的。你生来就是为了救死扶伤，哪怕是救那些腐败到底，混迹地下世界里的人。”

本没有说话。他看着克劳斯，看着他仿佛有魔力的绿褐色眼睛，过了一会儿，他才低下头。

“你错了。”他停顿了一下，继续说。

“我不认为你是个流氓。我不认为……你是个卑鄙小人，克劳斯。因为你很勇敢。你勇敢，并且有毅力。你不是我见过的第一个瘾君子。我是个黑医，你最好清楚我见过不计其数的瘾君子。但他们没有一个做到过你做到的，克劳斯。你维持了七十二小时的清醒，这很了不起。我可以看出五号为什么对你青眼相加。你不是一般人，克劳斯。你命中注定是个人物。我说这个，并不是把你和你父亲一起对比。艹你的父亲。我这么说，是因为你的腹股沟真的很他妈性感。”

克劳斯愣了一下。然后他的第一反应是低下头，重新检视他的腹股沟。

“谢谢。”他说。

本做了一个“不客气”的手势。


	3. Chapter 3

到了第四天，本为克劳斯松了绑，并且给了他一把钥匙。

钥匙可以从内侧打开之前关着他的那间小休息室的门，但本告诉他，晚上十点以后不要出来。

“为什么？”克劳斯跃跃欲试地问，“这是什么万圣节提前预演吗？”

“因为我有一个客户预约了那个时间。”本说，“这很不寻常。所以我要你在里头呆着，克劳斯，别让好奇心害死猫。”

“预约很不寻常？那你平时都是怎么接待病人的？就和莫扎特作曲一样？”

“还需要我提醒你我在夜间的客户的性质吗？他们不预约。第一，如果他们能预测某次行动会导致伤亡，就不会行动。第二，尽管我在业界有一定口碑，没有黑帮会把自己最脆弱，最容易受攻击的时间提前预告给任何一个人，哪怕是医生。”

“……懂了。既然这样为什么还有人预约？”

“因为他不是为了看病。”本冷笑一声。“我不知道他是为了什么，但他显然不想让任何一个除了我和他的人之外的人员在场。我是认真的，克劳斯。待在屋里不要出来，最好把门反锁住。如果听到枪声，跑。你头顶的通风管道通往户外。”

大约差十分十点，本准备好了诊室，从橱窗里出来。透过门缝，克劳斯可以看到他神色凝重，头发梳理得一丝不苟，身上没有穿普通看病时的短款医护套装，而是穿了一身黑色常服。他将两把手枪插入腋下的枪托中，用白大褂遮住。

十点整，外头的门铃响了。本从座位上站起来，深深吸了一口气，打开门进入走廊。过了一会儿，门再度打开，五个穿着西装的男人走进来，步态自如，寻找任何能坐的地方坐下。本最后进入，将门在身后关上。他和其中一个人进门时就一直在聊着了，克劳斯听了一会儿才明白他们在聊起司。

“……如果是那样，本尼里诺，你一定得尝尝古冈左拉，那股辛辣的气味儿，一点点烂蘑菇的臭，一开始你以为在吃谁的脚丫，但很快又让你想起你母亲二十年前的羊毛衫儿的味道。”

“我想那对我来说太刺激了，安东。我还是偏爱马苏里拉这样口味淡一些，或者圣摩尔……”

“但圣摩尔也是一种羊奶酪啊，相信我，如果你吃得惯圣摩尔，你已经进入真正的奶酪爱好者行列了，你只需要再迈一步——”

“我试过罗克福，那味道我真是敬谢不敏。”

“法国干酪，本尼米诺，那都是些美国人盲目崇拜的东西，市场价值大于实际。而我们意大利人，喜欢好东西留给家人和朋友品尝。说真的，你该试试意大利干酪。你们中国不也有类似的发酵和风干制品吗，嗯？似乎是某一种豆腐……”

“我是韩裔。我出生在新泽西。”

“嗨。都一样。听着，下一次，我会给你带一些，嗯？再配一点阿斯蒂产的甜白酒。你一向很照顾我们，医生，我们得互相照顾。”

本走到他的办公桌边，滑亮电脑，拿出平板来记录。

“好了，安东，说说你的问题？恐怕是什么不好启齿的问题？否则也不用在这么好的时段提前预约让我空出地方和时间。你可以信任我，安东。不管是什么秘密，我口风很严。”

安东坐在本的办公椅上，一只手摸着桌子，翘着二郎腿。他仍在壮年，看上去三十岁后半，或刚过四十，有一把修剪精致的络腮胡，南意特色的褐色皮肤和一双懒散，黏糊的下垂眼。

“实际上……”安东说，佩戴指环的右手食指轻轻磨蹭着隐藏在胡子底下，几乎像个刀口的薄嘴唇。“我的牙出了点问题。喏。就是最后的几颗……你们叫槽牙的？可能是因为吃了太多的……你知道。起司。”

本看着安东，又回头看了一眼分散地坐在房间各个角落的四个人。

“安东。那是我白天的工作。”他平静地说。

“对，我知道，但我不想打扰到你白天的病人。万一我挤掉了他们的预约，他们就得明天再来，是不是？毕竟……他们不知道你晚上还开业。”

本再次回头，眼睛巡视着坐在他身后的两个人。克劳斯可以读出本的情绪。一种早已看穿过于明显的伪装，却还要继续维持的疲劳。

“好吧。安东。”他叹了一口气，“请你躺到椅子上。”

他不可能乖乖躺到椅子上。本心想。他不可能乖乖张开嘴，让他把钻头放进他嘴里。

安东看了他一会儿，解开西装的一颗纽扣，慢慢走到牙科椅上坐下。

就在他把腿摆到脚蹬上，即将躺下的时候，他忽然说：“可以先给我来点恩氟醚。”

本皱了皱眉头。“你知道我需要先看症状，再决定使用哪种麻醉。而且我们还在用氮。我没有钱进那么贵的东西。”

“哦，但我听说，你马上就要发一笔大财了，不是吗？”安东歪着头说。

本的表情没有任何变化。“我不知道你是什么意思，安东。”

“别装傻了，本尼里诺。我们都知道这是什么意思。”

“这句话从你进来的时候我就想说了，安东尼奥。但我怕你的反应不像我这么绅士。”

安东尼奥大笑了起来。他看了看他的随从。他们随从也开始笑起来。

本站在中间，脸上没有笑容。他的手抄在白大褂的口袋里。

“有人看到那个老蜥蜴人哈格里夫的蜥蜴崽子和他的小保镖从凤凰城出来上了I8公路，往圣地亚哥方向去的。但没有人看到他们经过墨西卡利。而你的诊所就在这中间。”安东忽然停下笑声，语气中不带一丝喘息，就像他从没有笑过一样继续说。“我还听说他们两人中至少有一个人受了伤，但没有一个附近的医院接到过类似的病人。如果有，我会知道。”

“我不知道你还管着医院，安东。”本说。

“这么说吧……我们共同的朋友。”安东说，“她有一些资源。”

本叹了口气，由于屋里的所有凳子都被占据了，他于是做到了桌角上。

“老哈格里夫真是这阵子街上的明星，嗯？”他摇了摇头。“我对此一无所知，安东。你爱信不信，但我对这笔钱没有兴趣，如果我对这种横财有兴趣，我就不会现在还坐在这儿，每天日夜倒班，工作十六个小时，给人做痔疮手术或者治梅毒。我不是这里头的人，安东，我不爱冒险。偷税对我来说就够刺激的了。我知道有多少人盯着老哈格里夫的遗产。我只是一个人，我拿什么去和人争呢？”

“也可能，你不是一个人在做这件事。”安东若有所思的看着本。

本摊开手。“说真的？安东？这么多年，你知道我的立场。如果不能保持绝对的中立我已经死了一百回了。”

“又或者你不是为了钱。”

“人人都是为了钱，安东。我不是不想要那笔钱，但对我来说风险太大了。任何一个傻瓜在我的位置都明白这一点。”

“如果是这样。”安东说，“那你不介意我们……在你这儿转转。到处看看。你知道……参观一下。就像小学生参观医疗博物馆那样……我还从没参观过牙医诊所呢。这是真的。我小时候一进牙医就哭闹，闹得保姆不得不把我抱出来。”

随着他的默许，另外四个人也从座位上站起来。

本的后背明显地绷直了。他慢慢从桌子上撑起身，声音克制又带着乞求：“安东……”

“怎么了，本尼里诺，就只是看看。放心，我不会碰你的宝贝器材。”

“安东……”本伸出一只手，“我从没有让你失望过。你，还有你父亲，你的兄长？我对他们很好。我救过他们的命。而我从没有问他们要过回报，我要过吗？没有。”

“这就是你的问题，是不是，好医生。”安东说，“你从来不求回报。你的医术好，嘴又紧，你聪明，而且永远站在黄昏里。你没有妻子，没有小孩，什么也没有。你想要什么？没有人知道。”

“求你，安东。”本已经站在他面前。“就这一次。看在过去的情面上。我要一次回报。”

安东停住了，他屏住一口气。

然后他说：“闪开，医生。”

本闭上眼睛，低下头。

“闪开，否则我不会再对你客气了。”

橱柜暗门在此时打开，像是被内部某种冲击力撞开的，连玻璃都被震碎了，柜子中摆放的模具，文件和奖杯也一一跌落。

突如其来的巨大声响令所有人震惊。他们不由自主地回头，一些人甚至拔枪指向橱柜后头，然而暗门后仅有一间打扫干净的空置的诊室。一只放空的气压力罐倒在地上。

“他妈的……”安东尼奥骂了一声。

本趁所有人回头的间隙冲出房间，将房门关闭。

安东尼奥没用多大力气就踢开房门，冲进走廊。走廊里的灯完全熄灭了，两侧所有的诊室和病房都大门紧闭，唯一的光亮仅仅来自身后大门外遥远的路灯，几乎连自己的脚尖都无法看清。安东尼奥咒骂着，向大门跑去，希望借着门外透入的一点光亮寻找墙壁上的开关，这时他看到玻璃门上的倒影——尽管难以分辨是来自室内还是室外——一丝多出来的光源出现在他身后，像是从门缝中透出来的灯光，紧接着，一个圆筒形的东西从其中滚出来。

不等他来得及反应，大量气体在爆炸中释放，迅速充满密闭的走廊。

“是毒气弹！他放了毒气弹！”一个人大声叫道。

“闭嘴，傻瓜！捂住口鼻！”安东尼奥叫道，“是恩氟醚！麻醉气体——回到刚才的房间里！回到——”

他听到身体沉重地砸在地上的声音。离气体释放点最近的人已经睡了过去。剩下的人疯狂地拍砸身边的墙壁，试图找到一扇门，但由于走廊一片漆黑，且大部分的门都被锁上了，他们无法进入。另一个人倒下的声音。安东终于摸到他们刚刚出来的房间。他用力推开门，冲了进去。

迎接他的是一记瞄准脑门的重击。

克劳斯在此之前从没有意识到医院是一个如此危险的地方。

他一看到所有人冲出房间，就赶紧离开藏身处，跑进暗门后的诊室，四处寻找可能用来当做武器的东西，结果发现每一样东西都可以是武器。最终，他在房门重新打开之前塞进了两只手术刀，一只骨钳，并抄起一把肋骨扩张器——他就是用这把肋骨扩张器打晕了他们的朋友安东尼奥。

但他没来得及开心太久。因为很快，紧随在安东身后进来了第二个人。一个比安东年轻，高大，强壮的人。安东的保镖A。

而克劳斯已经失去了他的唯一优势——藏身的优势。

他将肋骨扩张器拎在手上，尴尬地晃了晃。“Ciao？……哦，不对，那是西班牙语。”

保镖A颧骨收紧，一拳向下打了过去。

克劳斯吐出一口气。他意识到自己躲过了第一拳——赞美上帝！也许他参军时的身体记忆还在，也许药物并没有真的搞坏他的神经。他奋起反击，握着肋骨扩张器的手甩了出去——

然而对方也躲过了他的攻击。他意识到并不是只有自己会躲。也不是只有自己拥有上帝——上帝创造万物！但他用力过猛，肋骨扩张器从他手里飞出去，砸进对面的玻璃柜里。他又一次手无寸铁了。

这时他才想起来，他在参军时一向是后方火力。他很会用机枪，但几乎一次都没有卷入过近战。

“呃……不好意思，能给我一分钟吗？我这儿还有把钳子——”

他没来得及从裤子口袋里掏出钳子。

这一次，拳头直接砸在他鼻子上。

克劳斯感觉到自己后脑勺碰到了什么东西，可能是桌子角，也可能是凳子——真是雪上加霜。他心想。现在他不仅鼻子血流不止，脑子也不听使唤了。他摔倒在地上，等待意料之外的后续攻击——他不确定对方会怎么对待他。是一直击打他面部，直到他失去意识？还是骑在他身上，扼住他的喉咙，直到他因缺氧而陷入极乐的晕眩？老实说他比较期待后者，虽然前者听起来也挺辣的……

但他什么也没有得到。他挣扎着坐起身，正准备抱怨对方的不敬业，然后他看到保镖A的身体向后弯曲，好像被什么挂住，芭蕾舞练习生一样把腰折在一张桌子上。紧接着，他看到本站在桌子后面，青筋暴突，用什么东西狠狠勒住A的脖子。

爱现。克劳斯心想。

保镖A的手在桌上狂乱地摸着，抓到一只订书钉，向后打去。克劳斯本来可以警告本，但他走神了，因为他闻到一点类似乙醚的气体，尽管大门是紧闭的。也许是从门缝里渗进来的？他是该用床单塞住门缝，还是趁机赶紧吸一点？也就是在这一瞬，他听到本的一声痛呼。紧接着，保镖A从桌子上翻跳过来压在本身上，两手扼住他喉咙。

哦，不。克劳斯想。把我的乐子都抢走了。

他冲到保镖A身后，抽出骨钳向着他光秃秃的后脑勺打过去。

没有什么反应。

本还在挣扎，喉咙里发出呜咽。

克劳斯看了看手里的骨钳，又看了看眼前的后脑勺，再度挥手。

还是没反应。

本的手在地上疯狂捶打，嘴型仿佛在说“傻逼，用力啊”。

“但是我用力了啊？”克劳斯几乎是哭着说。眼前的后脑勺都肿起来了。但似乎也就仅此而已。

他最后一次挥出骨钳。

金属陷入皮肤，发出令人恶心的沉闷的钝响。

保镖A的头低了一下。这一次，一缕鲜血从已经红肿的创口中渗了出来，克劳斯几乎提前宣告胜利。

本长长呼出一口气。禁锢他喉咙的双手终于松开了。他迅速向后抽身，颇为自豪地看向克劳斯。

然后是一声枪响。

说来可笑，被击中的瞬间，克劳斯的脑子里第一个想法竟然是：“他早干嘛了？”

也许他得到的命令是活捉？也许他现在才想起自己有枪？说不好。但在保镖A想起自己有枪的同时，本也想起来了。于是几乎紧接着下一秒，本一枪击中保镖A的额头。他于是不再是保镖A了。他只是世上的另一个死人。

“不……不不不不不不。”

本的声音。紧接着是本的脸。天啊，他隔得真近，他可以看到他鼻子上的青春痘印，还有一点点没擦干净的眼屎。所谓“距离产生美”，嗯？

“不，克劳斯……这不……你没……你会没事的，嗯？就……不要放弃，不要睡过去，看着我，保持清醒——”

他有点好奇自己被打中了哪儿，但当他感到本的双手按在他心口上时他就知道了。这感觉竟然没那么赖——他并没有很疼，可能只疼了那么一会儿，子弹刚进去的时候——之后大动脉被切断，大量鲜血在短时间内流逝，身体和大脑的通讯信号就像停电后的灯火一样一一熄灭，他就不再觉得疼了。他也不太听得到本在说什么了。

怪可惜的，他想。

如果再过几天，他也许会相信这些眼泪是为他而流的。

克劳斯再度睁开眼时，看到的是一个老照片一样的世界。

淡灰色的天空，深灰色的树林，白灰色的林间小路。墨灰色的鸟儿唱着黑灰色的歌。青灰色的烟囱吐出烟灰色的烟。只有他身上的衣服是有色彩的——那件粉红条纹衬衫——他抬起手来：就连他精心涂抹的五颜六色的手指甲都变成单调的黑白渐变。

一个灰色的女孩骑着灰色的自行车载着一捧灰色的花慢慢靠近，就要经过他身边时停住了。

“我还以为是谁呢。”女孩说，声音中的不屑让克劳斯很受冒犯。

“注意点，小女士。”他皱着眉说，“我可没冒犯过你。”

“你站在我的花园里，就是冒犯我了。”女孩说。她的眼睛令克劳斯不寒而栗。最近哪儿来那么多充满敌意的小朋友？

“你又是怎么上来的？”她低下头查看着，但克劳斯仅仅能看到尘土。“我早就安排好……”

“等等，等等……你说的上来？是上哪儿来？”

“极乐。伊甸。”女孩不耐烦地说，“你以为你在哪儿？猴子乐园？我的自己啊。”

“……？”这又是个什么新说法？

“听着，我没有时间陪你耍，我的工作还有很多，尽管今天是礼拜日。我规定的休息日。结果就因为你们不肯遵守，现在连我在礼拜日也不能休息了。”

“女士，你能说慢点吗？”克劳斯捂着脑袋说，“虽然我看上去不像，但我刚刚被一颗子弹打中心脏，我心里还是有点受创伤的……”

“哦不，你没有。”女孩犯了一个白眼，“别戏精了，嗯？从哪儿来的回哪儿去。你的时候未到。”

“嘿！”克劳斯突然生气起来。他已经受够了被小孩颐指气使。“别告诉我我的时候到没到，你没有权力——”

“我——”女孩说，那双不寒而栗的眼睛盯住他，而他完全无法移动目光。多么可怕啊——他想——这是一双无比苍老，包含一切的眼睛。“是一切的权力。当你的时候来到，我自会叫你。”

她说完，忽然伸手推了他一下。

克劳斯就坠落下去。

在她身后，燃烧的白色火焰袭来，如同龙卷风将他包裹，把这个老照片一样的世界烧毁了，连同克劳斯一起。

他开始尖叫。

本的尖叫声和他的尖叫回荡在一起。

直到克劳斯停下来，闭上嘴，本的尖叫还是没有停止。

克劳斯意识到自己又回到了刚刚“死去”的房间。保镖A的尸体躺在脚边。说不清是谁的鲜血混在一起染红了大半片地板。他坐在地上，上身直起。本已经不再压着他的身体而是坐到了一边。他抬起手——胸前的衣襟依旧被血水浸透，但他的胸膛瘦硬而平滑，没有一丝多余的伤痕。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊！”本还在尖叫。

“好了，本。”克劳斯疲惫地说。

“你刚刚死了！！”本指着他说。

“我知道……你猜我刚才见到了谁？哒哒，上帝！上帝好像是印度裔的，又或者只是我的喜好……？”

“你他妈的刚刚他妈的死了！！”

“……你瞧，我知道这可能看起来很离谱。”克劳斯慢慢站起身来。“但有没有可能。你知道。在一个超能力存在，人可以瞬移，一个小孩有相当于成年人的体力和智力的世界里，有的人，他也有可能……是不死的？”

这句话奏效了。本闭上嘴，不再吼叫，而是慢慢从地上站起来。

“……你知道？”他颤抖地说。

“呃……我不能说我确切地知道毕竟我以前也没死过……呃这么说也不确切，那次过吸算死吗？但我是第一次见上帝——”

他的话音被打断了。因为本突然揪住他的领子，将他用力按在橱柜上。

“你知道——”本的眼睛因愤怒而充血，又或者是睡眠不足，又或者是乙醚的作用，克劳斯也说不准。他唯一能确定的是，他从没见过这么吓人的本。

“你明明知道自己死不了，还让人替你挡了两颗子弹——”

“不不不，我说了我不知道——我不确切地知道，我只是有种感知——”克劳斯举起手，迅速地，愧疚地解释。

“我从没有……我从没有真正受过致命伤，好吗？如果受伤我也会流血，我会生病，我会高烧到神志不清，但我没有死过，好吗？我和大部分人一样。但我……我第一次过吸的时候……医生说那是个奇迹……后来又发生了两次，三次……我当兵的时候曾经溺过水，他们说我在水下至少呆了两个小时但我不记得这么久……我只记得失去意识前一秒和醒来的事，这之间就像只过了一瞬。我试过……试过玩大点。你知道，很多人觉得我只是癖好古怪，但我总能很快从虐待中恢复过来，从来没有真正窒息过，但我也不能确定这只是搭档技术好还是……”

本按住他胸口的力量没有减轻，尽管他的目光缓和了一点。他依旧不甘，愤怒，但克劳斯看得出，他相信他说的话。

“我承认在这一趟旅途中我没有……非常配合。我没让五号的工作做得很容易。这其中有一部分是因为我有这一种直觉，但那不是……那不是你想的那样，好吗？那不是一种……好的感觉。我觉得自己‘好像死不了’。上帝恨我。就连地狱也不要我。死亡不稀罕我，它不肯给我解脱。我就像一个想要吃糖果却一直遭到拒绝的孩子，只是这次我向死神讨糖果，因为活着的世界里的一切糖果都已经远离我了……我不停挑战死的底线，不停把自己丢进危险之中，因为我想激怒它，我想知道到底会发生什么，但其实我从没真正确信……我从不相信我是真的不会死，本。现在我很害怕。比我以为自己会死的时候还要害怕。我不知道该怎么办了。本。如果……只是如果，有人把我抓住丢进火里，我又死不了，我又很疼，到时候我该怎么办？你说我该怎么办？”

本没有说话，但他的手不再抓着克劳斯的胸口，而是轻轻地放在上面。他的另一只手滑到他的肩膀上，温柔地抚摩着。本吸了一口气，然后带着迷茫又伤心的表情，用手摸了摸克劳斯的头发。

“……没人会把你丢进火里。”最后他说。“我们都看着呢。”

“我没想让你的朋友受伤。”克劳斯说，“我真的很抱歉。”

本拍拍他的后背。他想说“不是你的错”，但同时，心里的某个角落，他又有些害怕。如果五号发现这件事……

想到五号，他忽然转过身，惊慌地推开克劳斯。

他意识到自己忽略了一个问题。

他在走廊里用醚熏倒了两个人，克劳斯在屋里打晕了一个人，他用枪打死了一个人。一共进来了五个人。还有一个人在哪？

“……五号。”本脱下白大褂团成一团捂住口鼻就冲出房间。

克劳斯在他身后喊：“嘿，等等！”但他很快也明白过来，随便从牙科椅上抽了条枕巾，也捂住鼻子跟了出去。他们跑到走廊尽头。五号的病房在最后一个房间，外面挂的牌子是贮藏室。虽然本每次都上了两层锁，但如果有一把枪还是很容易就能打开……

本在进门之前就看到被枪打坏的门锁。他的心沉了下去。

“五号！”他用肩膀撞进门，立刻举起枪。克劳斯在他身后把门关上。走廊里的排风扇已经开始作用了，但还是有不少气体残留在空气中。

病房里没有心电监视仪的声音。所有的插管都散落在地上。静脉输液针悬挂在半空，氧气机停止运作。本感到心脏仿佛跳到了喉咙口，因为他刚一进门就已经看出被单被扯开，床上什么人也没有，而地上有血……血迹流向一个人。一个穿着西装的成人。

本长松一口气。

衣柜里发出一阵磕磕碰碰，然后是流畅的滑行声，类似玩具飞机起飞的声音。五号从衣柜里出来，坐在一只电动轮椅上。

“嘿。你从没和我说过你还有这种好玩的东西。”他一边玩弄着操纵杆，一边说。他身上仍然穿着一件纸一样薄的淡蓝色病服，腿上放在一把枪。

“小五！”克劳斯惊喜地说。虽然他昨天才刚来看过他，但那时的五号还几乎没有力气说话。

本却没有显出任何惊喜的样子。

“你怎么弄的，你……简直是一团糟！”他指着散乱的仪器和插管说。“你……这是医生才能操作的，你就……这么拔出来了？啊？你知道这是做什么的吗？还有这个？你不能就这么……和卫生棉条一样从身体里拔出来你知道吗？这可能会造成危险——”

“你知道什么会造成危险吗？嗯？”五号操纵着他的电动小轮椅，一下子就开到本的跟前，“一个他妈的拿着枪的枪手！你要我对他说‘等一等先生，我先按一下这个医护铃’，你猜他会听吗，本？”

“你杀了他！你躺在床上也能杀了他！”

“是的，本，但我需要我的枪来杀他而我的枪不在他妈的床上！！”

克劳斯举起双手，在耳朵边上摇了摇。

“好了好了，能不能让我们……首先真诚地表达一下对各自平安的感恩，嗯？我们都还活着，耶~见到你又能骂人和进行死亡威胁了我真的很高兴，小五。本也很开心，是不是，本？我和本……我们在这几天里建立了深厚的友情——”

五号的目光转向他，只打量了一下就皱起眉。“你身上好多血。”

“哦，关于这个……”克劳斯说，“其实有件事我想和你说——”

“那不是他的血！”本突然站到他身前，说道。

五号看了看本的手，还有他的下巴。“你身上也有——”

“也不是我的！”本笑着说。克劳斯在身后还想说什么，却被本暗暗踢了一脚。

“嗷！你干嘛——”

“嘘——”

五号狐疑地看着他们两人。

“发生了什么？”他问。“我听到外面有两声枪响，我不认得这个傻子。他是谁的狗腿？”

“安东尼奥。”

“安东尼奥·拿波里亚诺？他为什么——”

“不是现在，五号。”本说，“现在我要把你弄出的这团乱子整理好。克劳斯，把这个人挪开。”

克劳斯默契地走过来，将地上的尸体移开。

本将五号从轮椅上抱起来，重新放回床上。

“本，我好多了。”五号说，“我不需要这些玩意儿。”

“也许吧。”本说，“但这个——”他拿起一根胸管，指了指男孩的胸口下方翻开的纱布，“这个除非我来移除，否则必须留在原处，知道吗？你这样非常容易造成感染。”

安顿好五号后，本和克劳斯一起走出病房。走廊里的气体已经散完了，但昏睡的人仍在地上。他们还要十二个小时后才能醒来。

“你刚刚为什么不让我——”克劳斯一出声，就被本打断了。

“你是傻的吗？”本小声说，一只手抵在克劳斯唇上，“你要现在对他说，对不起我其实不会死，害你白挨了两枪，我事先说知道也知道说不知道也不知道，所以我算是对你说了谎也不算对你说了谎。你猜他什么反应，嗯？”

“杀了我？”克劳斯耸耸肩，“反正我也不会死。”

“我他妈知道你不会死！”本瞪了他一眼，“我是担心五号。他虽然看起来是那样，但其实还很虚弱。这时候气爆一根血管不是什么好事。”

克劳斯撇撇嘴，没再说话。过了一会儿，即将走回最初那间办公室时，他又说：“但我们总得告诉他啊，瞒得越久到时候他越要光火……”

“我知道。”本摸着脑门，“我知道……就……我是医生。再给我点时间。”

“还有这些人要怎么办？”克劳斯指了指地上的死人，“刚刚的枪声会不会有人听见？如果警察来了……”

“你以为我会在一个隔音普通的地方做地下诊所吗？”本说，“至于这些人，我知道一个……帮你刷地毯的热线。”


End file.
